<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The man who changed her ways by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206783">The man who changed her ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The man who changed her ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house, they're meeting their daughter Delilah's boyfriend Mark for the first time.</p><p>Dudley smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, Mark. We were beginning to think Del had made you up."</p><p>Delilah glared at him.</p><p>Mark laughed. "My dads were the same. Thought I had invented her."</p><p>Piers asked, "So who exactly are your dads then? Anyone we know?"</p><p>Delilah rolled her eyes. "You know next to no witches and wizards, dad."</p><p>Mark told them, "Dean and Seamus Thomas are my dads, they're good friends of your cousin I believe."</p><p>Dudley responded, "Ah, yes. The names vaguely ring a bell."</p><p>Delilah scowled. "Can we eat now?"</p><p>Piers beamed, "Of course, after you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>